Disclosed embodiments relate to a method for operating an operator control system for a vehicle and to an operator control system for a vehicle and particularly to an operator control system which comprises a graphical display unit and a touch-sensitive interface.
In vehicles, such as passenger vehicles or heavy goods vehicles, a large number of operator control functions, such as operator control of a navigation system, operator control of an audio and video entertainment system or of a ventilation system in the vehicle, etc., are operated using an operator control system which comprises a graphical display unit and a touch-sensitive interface, what is known as a touchscreen. To this end, the touchscreen frequently presents one or more operator control panels, such as buttons, which can be operated by touching the touch-sensitive interface using a finger. Because of the usually limited size of the touchscreen in the vehicle, the operator control panels are small in size. In many operator control situations, such as during the journey, these operator control panels can therefore be hit by the user or driver of the vehicle only with difficulty, and “mishit” arise. Each mishit then requires another operator control attempt. However, the risk of missing the operator control panel is just as high in this case as in the case of the first attempt. This can result in a negative product perception and, on account of the resultant extended total operator control period, in an increased risk to driving safety, since the driver is distracted to a greater extent and for a longer period from what is happening on the road.